epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Epic Rap Battles of History with YouTube Captions
Hey, you know how atrocious the YouTube captions are? Well, this is just a funny blog to show how wrong it can get the Epic Rap Battles of History. I hope you enjoy this and find it as hilarious as I do. xD Also, not every ERB has a captions option, but I have done all of the ones that do :) Michael J. Fox vs Chucky Michael J. Fox Declined! Chucky Got sent to you! Michael J. Fox Grandson, Firebomb holding you back little ones, Thank you, Dominica, Thankyou here capital, Point-blank! Chucky It's not basment and one day and during the sitting in the moment me inside my, Heart holdings sixteen, Man whom I know that is how you are not playing, And it seems like it, Finances Disney's Aladdin residency, Now you a call, Problems like engine, That mister independence assumption summoning Julie Andrews accident really! Michael J. Fox Don't like about visibility may have an objective as according to a year, Marine, Forcing no! Ben Franklin vs Billy Mays Ben Franklin Hello the, Shafiqsgr structurally travel industry affiliate couldn't sell Wednesdays at, Nine o'clock contract that's like eight degrees for thirty days that puts, Maximizes your activities around you little referenced blood sample by the, Way they are preferable confidence-building could go on the, Arteries conduct and ethics! Billy Mays Weakened, Electronico paragraph, Wholesale no money but you know what they did the mailman is not going to be, Able to riverside one night Friday one of the cannot ethics Juanita it's! Ben Franklin Scattered chartered failed thank you! Billy Mays Star! Announcer Greenwood on prisoners of war, Garner... Believed... Vince Offer Guide history in your heart mind pathophysiological areas you're going to, Expand and three children and I don't think that one of these times and, Everything else events the house, Murrow Hollywood flag and that the like everytime I can here at the rides again, On my dogs who have been an aromatic analytically! HOME! HARD! Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers HO! Mr. T Go, Problematic, Slash, Homework might not necessarily so, D, Uh... state cemetery! Mr. Rogers Union, Until the twenty first state, Close on your own depends on what can you elaborate, Doing well, Barber figurehead resilient, Here now, Divulging, The little pieces on the shelf and seasonal world full of children are, Concerned, Detroit is seventeen fifty two! Mr. T Declined, Referred to you, It, Homage compund there! Mr. Rogers Yet let me more than one, I'm not alone without his novel ideas that they don't sweat my plan, Military you will meet with me, View in a poor black and then I'll remain cool, Status once Lawrence how this undertsanding, Here and I think think, Cabinet! PLACARD! DOESN'T WANT TO CONTINUE! Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus Christopher Columbus Siobhan her father's Wiggins, Magnificent, Concrete results, Sextuplets dot, Jaa! Captain Kirk Unprecedented j, Might be restored representing the designer, The importance of it's more than just hot having to do, Discovered the new world of all Britain in her plunging well-known companies in the, Middle of all I can, Any destination you perhaps in the Simpson trail resumes the committee, Eating, Untils it's plays racquetball b, Doing emotions station publicly! Christopher Columbus It's not the and nine seventy three I think that infants Fitzpatrick desperate, You are interested in studyong caustic blacktop! Captain Kirk Fourteen ninety-two started to read this man like this, See how it felt like, But we are simply because that way you could win when your, Do you think they know, Hope this message including making itself, Fateful genocidal! Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD YOU! EpicLLOYD Diseased, If you think he will testify, Completed this like you don't mind since the accident and that is so they have, Found is that, Disadvantage and one eighth, Testimonial by putting a continental breakfast and we can do to hypnotize is, The last thirty seconds of the institution the body language I'm, Reading is exactly that, Yet and I think that initially sent via back relative to see uh... I don't want, To take to get the place that's not how safe do you really cute tell you to, Develop a career whenever you have Davis doubled my ideas about your idea to! Nice Peter Start with best-known, Going to have a great solemnity places that guy kitchen, Attack fifty sort of the not mean it flag mint juleps direction joined the, Think Utah! EpicLLOYD Thirty yahoo dot if it's not uncommon are constantly desperate guide! Nice Peter (says nothing) Epic LLOYD A new jersey, Star-studded your eighty seven thousand the same coefficients! Nice Peter Graduated phi! Epic LLOYD Got a little Superman saga notably development patsies Jackson and! Nice Peter You have to say that friendship walked the ramp and and you actually! (end of rap) Nice Peter Yes. ??? And all. Ba. KassemG Not believeing. On. Nice Peter From. KassemG Yes extend. Was on. Star. EpicLLOYD On. Nice Peter Wouldn't. KassemG On. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Steve Jobs Delivery, Uh... that please, Uh... there's walking coffee! Bill Gates Demanding, Came the very thing, Bigpond, Okay, Involving people! Steve Jobs Speed you built it sit down and take it, Machines are built to listen to The Beatles whatsoever! Bill Gates Here's what like these! Steve Jobs (says nothing) Bill Gates Bc! Steve Jobs Finally who was the before that! Bill Gates (says nothing) Steve Jobs Anything you want anything! Bill Gates (says nothing) Steve Jobs Preventing because! Bill Gates Pupae! Steve Jobs Flat-out action if you go back out and see you what tickets instead, Desktop nasty, Flattened! Bill Gates It's higher, Huh, Delivery! HAL 9000 Geocaching yes STD takes place in bc, Dude, And she, Golden state, Distant the increasing to deal with it, Game, Discipline, Defendant it, Dead! Batman vs Sherlock Holmes THERE OR! OR! STAR LONG HAUL! THEY'RE GOOD! Batman Pilfered region, Digitally, Of course of British film institute of bankers, Did, Would hit a go over the past few killed, Looks like you obviously, Flights to withdraw his redux, Delay, Deseret, Briana dis! Sherlock Holmes and Watson He once mentored seller who seldom, Helms's right not to disturb the status, Addresses both when Alice and her family does not want to watch for the police, DVDs thing has nothin' how we want to backtrack drink that night, Digital and he was digging served with, Vigilante black panties blood with no skiing with my sidekick stock because of, Those also! Batman Shut up, I serve justice do you get my sidekick only comes around... Robin ...Delet whenever you know when I first got killing are going to happen fast enough, To get that back not to get a hold of a highly admired feminism and understand, Their it down! Batman Deduction, Yourself if you would do it looks like wanted to let your board for any record, To it, Nobody like you, Brother died partner Scotland Yard to dialogue with them, Friends should definitely be wrong! Sherlock Holmes and Watson Dismissing mister minimal treatment, First exploit tragedy, Congestion Wilson finishes punchline, Next technology companies, Conclude with can catch phrase leave your comment homicide is one of the, Message is the stationed in the summertime divisiveness discouraged, What's it like a passive wait-and-see mama died exactly what does that mean, Nato-u_n_ gratification grandsons project a pretty good minds I've got, Tons getting these dynamic and flexible as adamant once! HA! OLIGARCHY! HARD! Moses vs Santa Claus Santa Claus So we need to make him want to read it do you think the seventh stop Richard, Holbrooke teacher pockmarked but some people are going to leverage you, Represents the rhythm resents it also must work relaxing, Itself, Nostradamus proposal personal, During the night Nicole, Lakefront depends on justice celta program, Consistently people since nineteen eighty six dash violence is committed to, Doing Bette Davis oxygen block considering the additional rated, Photography is how much younger legitimately Reginald politician, Criticism! Moses When I was that one of the meltdown delusions of our but he never mention is, That as well, Dixon rate is the story of the takes you through the process of Christmas, Business, Over the next few weeks and weeks in the house has agreed to begin aunty's place, Did he do it as a person, Hoping which is race against time that you did recently missus Clinton's, Invoking the families single instead, Majoring in mathematics! Santa Claus and the Elves Disintegrates and listen to me was the household you know that, Instances maintane the planes, County that C_b_s_lou this was born in Jerusalem buns and whatever something, Like this, Santa Claus is called! Moses Soulless Roman in Israeli cities enough or talk directly to the still single, Gains in matters of what happened to me and just want to do, Bastion of the church's Graceland, Athlete it internally fundraising rise to become, Considering! HOPES! TOLD US ALL! HOPE! Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. OR BETWEEN THEM! THE THERE! Gandhi Doughnut, What about the cause of this type yet, Place that you don't have my own, Bodies and that you tried, Development by getting into the the money from this hitting subtract from! Martin Luther King Jr. The city's no skills no surprise there, Dammit one of your so you can make the fact that they got a ninety day heatedly, Side, Strategist Caitlin! Gandhi Filled w comes out with like that, Disagreed with some strictly prohibited embassy life drawing waterways day away, From home! Martin Luther King Jr. Street cramped then why not many homicide, Jackson, No, Natalie dot mobi then what do you think that child but I'm about the budget you, Saw hot right now! Gandhi I don't buy citizens being the fact that these are ninety, Percent of the biggest don't give up on! DAR! CASH OFFICE! GONE! Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali GO! GORDER DRUG! YEAH! Michael Jordan Gotta like you did not got as much chance to beat me the brush, I'm a proud to share like a well-traveled you grip my plumber prophet, Dropped polled, Showcase ok with his own shop no that's not good of both the Kentucky Fried, Dough, Does the float like a butterfly stay like a big double dribble balls but, Nobody could! Muhammad Ali Gum Jordan Big Top Model and flying through the air like a big dumb problem, Know the only goal that sucks on the job, Masuimi his gamble and you got a problem go home basketball career, When you came back with my cat black gonna have to cut back on it now, Good with the ball yes now the console reading my, Glass tile your face back to you must, How your daddy got killed an appeal for your family but your baseball career, Now that glickman sick but I'm fed up with a few! Michael Jordan You should let the press conference your property got the microsecond but I'm not, Grill like my favorite or small! Muhammad Ali These are you happen Reggie Miller why what's wrong with shoe you fight like, The little girl's Mikey Mikey Schultz, McDonald's another path paperback dead already, Because it sold out gushes want to talk about got sprayed! Michael Jordan What great players got time, What's really good grapple good! Muhammad Ali (says nothing) COLLEAGUE GLOBAL THE BOOK! WELL GONE! D! Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge WHACK FEW! HONOR DARNELL DRAWL! BLACKJACK LAW! Donald Trump: Heard got a cock pic terms of what golf blog, Follow me home and I'll master of all go out like that, Stockridge best right yeah haha, I got okay Ralph remind me of my ex white, And haven't changed you just lost me GB from 2010 feel like probably don't even, Talk to me, House okays, I'll make fast -track grab my crotch shots you may get thank you for, Calling, Okay your pocket what pop rehab great idea, Very of my hahaha rather a wall decor, Trash go out on had problems comin thru Friday! Ebenezer Scrooge: There you've just got me when I'm napping in my chair to crack wraps, Picking up a rest nite stand-up this random fandom hot tell you why I don't, Care I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe! J.P. Morgan: Good about someday the market, Bitch go out in the real world, Guides fireplace tomorrow, Should a man like Sebastian greatest, Secretary good your part you call your hair! Ebenezer Scrooge: Le you don't have any disruption what might be called, Surprise to promote it well i pipes I decided not to! Kanye West: With your about to be black yeah on the call what's my, Now, Got a large, Even go! Ebenezer Scrooge: Going back any weight, Actually gotta! The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: Go one of your, Got something that will be hoping that maybe only if I do but for my god is! Ebenezer Scrooge: Good, James Van Der Gum and my, To find you on is what I will be grisman goal all! ALL DRAWL HAHA! THE GO! WELL! THE! THE! THE! 'ROUND 2' The YouTube captions change, so I went back to see what's different. Let's do this. Michael J. Fox vs Chucky Michael J. Fox: Magazine doubt check you! Chucky: (says nothing) Michael J. Fox: Everything is yeah, Grant money my mom real while plugged in but the got you be a little tiny miss, Using a stock is a sleeping bag little weird what about bonds or, Base you had like policeman looking to fuck, May seem weird day your little girl I, Make a move, Live in Back to the Future now back to the new hurricane and then I was in fact, The, To the third time where! Chucky: Down maximum bass man, I'm getting dirty cuz you make me don't make me talk about how you're holdin shaky, Man I know that is how you why planes, Got dizzy for you I guess is the you know i think thats what you had, Baby now you look cool long look like it's bad, That mister got into some cheer I'm gonna kill you, Yeah bring you Back to the Future! Michael J. Fox: Gemacht disabilities manana executive, When you're, Value reading rumors of course in do! Ben Franklin vs Billy Mays THAT! GOT THEM GOLF! Ben Franklin: Likely that this should be pretty let me exactly how planned on the city of, Philly you couldn't tell Rick James back on track drive a tractor, Like victory for certain dura, Well actually the job you mangled the plane's bloodshed but my way you'll, Probably little confidence, Gabi author billion suns good that the most detailed! Billy Mays: Her on May crisis ball but Bob is not a good so you're quick goals, A ride what redtubecom red judge, And later home sailed into the lobby bar you know what did the mailman is not gay, But you're in for a shock, When I try to do with Paul provide a ride to hot stuff! Ben Franklin: I sleaze intolerable it takes just one TD pass, For me to popularize does not meant I, Educated gentleman to join or die failed to the DOL about the pleasure to help my! Billy Mays: Them! Announcer: I'm served only one of the rooms, British this bomb, Are you, Bad news... Vince Offer: I K huge I think, Jury in your goal of mine to get there by although carry in your boy you are, Just downed trees you got a black eye makeup of black job here but my camp, Friends house GOProud, They call you will read your pan am I gonna see you have read and i cant, Drab brown tragic and a bad bad it's not too bad good, And now I'm not gonna go! DUO! IN! I'M! THEM! Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers THAT! YEAH W! Mr. T: Paul got the club with my, Copy be a blast la crosse all bring tools, Got some display don't want to be a fantastic goal, From where blackmun exchange, Thought you would solve sleaze, Replete like bullies published it a bad you, To close in the time governor! Mr. Rogers: At their name I hope you don't mind if I take my stopping rocket, And detail this battleground so I don't get blood from your ugly thanks sum up, Any lovers, I like you just the way you are, Looks like the barber gave your head a Brazilian of here, Mister gold chain you got to me, Only goal to keep is on the shelf in Miami ay Heathrow whole world bullets, Shelter not contest he talked to several changes you can jump! Mr. T: There he call a dump all the only big one, Hello you what's yeah your, Wholly-owned good my, Place to stomp you out daughter go mister big belly, Delivered a lot more to so before you come the battle, Which'll PBS laptop %ah college go hope of but he said! Mr. Rogers: Yet love me more than life, A mall with my face of a black ass at the entrance when not playing, Together you won't even see it coming haha few in there for like you then I'll, Be may call at it of say this once launched, I hope this understated give I can come and get a tough job, I a yeah system! GOLF BOARD! THOUGHT HE DID YOU DO WAY! Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD SHE YOU! PAD NORMS DON'T GOT! YEAH YEAH! EpicLLOYD: Got this is 1 do you think you will have a 25, OMG me too this like you then unsubscribe you be good at rapid7 they, Have promised bro, Good money show a smart idea why I like an accordion for breakfast, Lead you to him its election I can tell you is Dan just, The body language every this is not even gonna give two shits go to page, The place the rap battle plan do you believe your YouTube you got a great, Career, Remember you got famous Obama got your idea! Nice Peter: Stop with that still high but, 12 at the plane to let me play the bad guy look at you, Let me just tell you what the you're sorta I can great if you played ME, 30 glad you picked Joe, Choppy pace for fuckin prick you want Bill O'Reilly campus, Sucked by! EpicLLOYD: You to him you look up to me, Gotta Gianna Palmer going to legislate! Nice Peter: Good you! EpicLLOYD: A musician to your 87 for the same chord progression! Nice Peter: Like! EpicLLOYD: Got a little Superman, I before you buy on Kasab G-shock! Nice Peter: Man, You don't even have to say that kinda shit but the rap battle than you, Like what! (end of battle) Wolf: Would! Nice Peter: The Kasam. EpicLLOYD: Are she. ???: In. Ball. Cool. There. KassemG: Not only are you not gonna quit the app, P can make compare the company. Nice Peter: Disc season. KassemG: Yes exactly in you channels, Card. EpicLLOYD: (says nothing) KassemG: Charlatan. EpicLLOYD: I have but most much. KassemG: (says nothing) Nice Peter: (says nothing) KassemG: In. Burst. Nice Peter: Up! UP POP! Master Chief vs Leonidas (Taken from MaryDoodles' Video) Leonidas: Call God, Executive ever made great it's times like this I, Few, Go for 60 first haircut, I, Down see go! Master Chief: Now, So, Vast go message Greeks, Just to be clear its got a monument to Nazi, You the soldier needs to be big nobody should be defined spelling see, What you put in your companions were dropped a penny to change into a, Campaign to get a job, Good should throw your products over the cliff because, Sickly you will not insure this will be over quickly! Leonidas: Girls God, Group first, You guys glad she's a new sure their! Master Chief: Love you still no plans got messed up my hunch back with Down syndrome 360, Chicken your chief executive Jeff so watcha creature feature much rage! ???: My. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates PIE! Steve Jobs: I just stepped Reidy nothing to having a baby guard, Galindo got even bring up, Make it a company capcure got your I! Bill Gates: (says nothing) Steve Jobs: All night a man you, The machine you build to sit down and pays taxes, I may use the machines are built to listen to the Beatles what you relax it! Bill Gates: Will see, You still all credit for work that other people your fat feared what the act like, These rats were you TL! Steve Jobs: Through every go! Bill Gates: (says nothing) Steve Jobs: (says nothing) Bill Gates: (says nothing) Steve Jobs: (says nothing) Bill Gates: Really go to Cuba! Steve Jobs: (says nothing) Bill Gates: (says nothing) Steve Jobs: Got about doctors you come to see, But at what time you left a legacy thought you could never stop ask you, Think what can happen good! Bill Gates: Get three I go! HAL 9000: The song and think I can make chicken, Take a look at you history everything into, To me I mind you could never a peach ass in chess integrity amenity plots, Blessing, When a BT Sinbad days ago on this, Teams to heightened tensions Google text just doesn't increase, Its ability to come and testify from a Mac and PC to a moment speech, Chicken CDC once called 1879 to come back and get the, Into the end zone gotta the Terminator 2 J's! GO! GO! %AH! GO GO! GOOD! Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney (Taken from Dance Battle) PAUL! HER CURRENT! GUARD HI! Mitt Romney: Huh got now be dictated by, Fits I taxes actually how know what went down, 2008 election your the politician, Without winning complex drop like an old flame, No change still hoping such a profound, Like what i'm ok made up both from the Windy City where you lookin pretty which, Applies welcome January, Will be left to pick a week note yeah Crime Stoppers at my job my last, Phrase Doc Holliday front door so my own, Mission days these first oldest vasat, Say took you four years the driver climate down below my first, You feel that married girl whose are 17 doubt you arrive we get this economy, Thank you done nothing about how the young this just speakers from the steel, Industry, Go pick capital IQ top PS3 to get painless! Barack Obama: Airplane other, Was a great man you must be what's left need to stop a, Known games let 'em teacher had a dress got the mama James, Adam Sr fantastic base so lets her know why it's like I'm running against the, Cheesecake, Republic gains need above it and you babe got there ain't so Paul, You wear call you may on the head to stay you're like a head of cabbage, About to get smacked Obama's stimulus package, Your best bet with no chance he can even touch, I got formal yet outside the White House just trust me, I hope you saved her best runs for the second half because right now, A 47 percent below kicking your ass! Mitt Romney: Slide Adler that 40 percent, Think got two real mad put it remind you have any decent parents you! Barack Obama: I look I respect all religions but it might get crazy, If the White House is the first second and third lady! Mitt Romney: Don't bring up wives man what are you doing, Got hits to the female version A fat turkey! Barack Obama: Oh I'll let me be clear, I don't get it twisted we'll see I'll put your faces after my classes kester! Mitt Romney: I your standard communist! Barack Obama: Are you told you're stupid! Mitt Romney: You're still! Barack Obama: No overlap! Mitt Romney: On to Shire! Eagle: (says nothing) Abe Lincoln: Shall shiny card, High Q to, I, You yeah I'll, I! Eagle: K! GO! GOD! GOTTA! Batman vs Sherlock Holmes THAT! GUMBALL STORM! HALL FAR! BAD! Batman: Got night dork you look, I fell for you books utility a question British, Got a deal that bankers and a bass of letter G, Work it goal with cashew Joe, IQ parts like you walk the streets, What you would tell saw that Scooby Dooby series, Nothing makes me laugh, But your ass so bring you know! Sherlock Holmes and Watson: Each I once met a British fellow who smells of quietly helms explain it., Who's this to sustain this Jess, Growth would allow this adversarial hard to afford the toys me the state has no, Soup, You want to battled back bring you good use to get served by smashed, Black vigilante black panties but with no still, My sidekick stock because it is the pros are so yeah! Batman: Showed up yeah it's I serve justice, Eat much like you only comes around... Robin: ...When he meet at all I want to go but, Got K like other than that how to connect with that back I gotta go by, Your homegirl Irene Adler, Demanded that congress that their capital I! Batman: Down Europe's Most you're selfish you take forever, Looks like wanted to let your boyfriend year cold it was, Life, Nobody likes you that your brother your partner that's not what you are you, Diallo the bill friends except that needle in your arm! Sherlock Holmes and Watson: This message just around an emotional level first, Exploit a tragedy than just a pipe, Watson finishes punchline next acknowledge compliment, Conclude with killer catch phrase I believe your parents homocide is applied, To message to face in shame too traumatized, Haunted by the past discrete what's it like a passive waste, Mama sided Jackie was matched with pay you crack the case or, Match 6-3 plastic tray goods rights I've got tons, Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary my dear Waston! OKAY! JOE! PARK OF TO! 0! Moses vs Santa Claus OKAY! HEY HERE ARE NOT YEAH! Santa Claus: Small leave month sweet home so bad, Want to read it descended from stop reaching home teacher flock to convert, Some fallout virtual, Average a fan of represents years you remember things vandals and a scraggly, Beard, From the golf ball this one are on the so-called maastricht, Comments whatsoever number for small you're an unknown it boy, You bro like a pro Japan suppressed yourself your program process, The new ball 619 understand but this is true but if you do, Beverage French book gotten three bridges, No break in but mandatory circumcision with John didn't look any different, Holiday brunch with all the jobs for Christmas is drugs! Moses: When I was time on, The mound guy with virtual seminar, But he never mentioned a fan as pop star take snaps craziest, For your fantastic the price at a Christmas is just a small tanks, You need to stop breakin the housing reaching people 1920s, BBQ substantial Gome speech, Placing hands like I did you bring it see you when this treaty was signed by, The end of an era when the snow, Staff was done paid labor and the money to people! Santa Claus and the Elves: Guys can turn your brain to my, Thank you need to stop smoking all that burden good Marion with range alguien, The JB, Google+ employees can still recall robots secretary some points this, Began to Santa Claus is comin time! Moses: So much drama in the Israel PCs car no more, Talking directly to the Chico single team, Came to match is a lot got a new command for Joe spouse not let you adjust it was, A slam at the mall, A feature tent on the forum which rise to be done officer for! YEAH WELL START ON! GOTSHALL! 0 FROM! THAT! FIRST! THAT! Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. OKAY! AND YEAH LATER GORE! Gandhi: And yeah her look got the bus service type of the cats to, Slumdog now first name must I got also, Post I started going up by now every still preach, I sent a shot got the thoughts on that topic today is Martin Luther, I'm not thinking you should also come this town are! Martin Luther King Jr.: Looking up civil rights, From the city to suburb you no shoes no shirt but I'm still gonna, Sir Matthew so you can break the fast Thank God Almight you can be deadly I, Am i, The way he broke up wit power but I have a dream want to change are to remain, Silent flat yes I like crap now! Gandhi: Go to Birmingham sandwich why cuz access it did with some, Go to the same advice column, Always say away from the whole! Martin Luther King Jr.: Got, Street Crash I spy, Frank I tax appall go we got more beef the money a sacred cows but I'm about, The forgive you so hot right now! Gandhi: Possibly resisting that fact that you saw, I'm celibate because I don't give up by! OKAY DON'T GOTSHALL! OKAY! BAD! YEAH HUB! Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe WHAT WANNA HELP! OVER! HER! WASSUP YEAH ALL YEAH! Edgar Allan Poe: Once Upon a midnight dreary as I spent this weekend we re I will choose this, Joker with the trophy tell it 30 go out to you don't hear me also for me, About me but I could never be mean just look for the area Beverly Cleary, Your of low guard South Grand show, Your flow so I'll post the palm to palm fact in a cave, Well to raise the Tell-Tale Heart beats out that spray will this chart FB! Stephen King: I to shock you cap how bad the Hot Topic at ShopRite, I alcoholic gonna change well Pocono PA deflection, Workaholic affection addiction the Connecticut early Tertiary injury, Great Google on that don't make shots, Future to Santa Paulo, Come to pass Greta fighting writing and you can, You can take a break from time crank Ashar sankara creampie, Gone, Your first cousin when she's thirteen-years-old now! Edgar Allan Poe: Thank you for sending a letter to limit their misery and poverty a family while, I think I would like to thank you, Even if you don't let anybody get a good with all my heart anonymity, Got a minute anybody to speak in a party on a wire strata! Stephen King: Over to catch up gonna spend time any far as I can tell that's how I can tell, How the heck the capital be better for me haha French fried, You with any other basic pasta definitely happy, The authority but I'm going to Oracle or to call, Fame money he had less success always have class yet! GOLD TRUST! AT BUT! YEAH! YOU! THE! Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton OFF-MARKET PROPERTY GONE! Hillary Clinton: OK, are not! A woman of the people, that's what You're a man of the people who don't like carbon! I was living in the white boy Are you a professional wrestling! Skin like a Russian drive To one Russian and down there! Bankruptcy the 94 With any probably couldn't find me! Don't care about the job drunk Think that decade! Quiet ya'll American! First name is Hillary didn't let me Squinting lyrics like I'm Celebrities on the apartment So! I say this you're right Oh you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and Freddie! Use your fingers to catch chess (Cool to!) Room and murder Just gotta get pushy (With her total!) Grabbed her by the pudding! That! Shit! Like! Donald Trump: Let me just say respect of females Arrives the trash the next series else! Crazy crisis like some Exactly true but I don't do it! Talk about the girls were the guys That dress like you left! (Guys ever!) Break the glass hi sexy It is! Ready your stamina Fred Just away when you said Trouble upon your chance! I here to Your slice the primary to socialist to! What the American people but a kilo Through your fat face that's her just! A strong million Illustrated little wishy-washy breathing like that yeah! A straight run like Bye Terry my! Rocks from the title Let's go! Touches the run! Abe Lincoln: Soccer academy where this Baba Freezer while! Scott bet Ya got brother blocker mother and! Child particularly sure This is the rest my body gets ya! Say something true around Whatever I can actually be a smile should greet her stomach! When the lighthouse beam and hold the dog Is your friend start off with someone on Twitter travel wall! Hands and he got out my child and back down and a great! And that's all; I found these very amusing, and I hope you did as well. If you want, comment who won these versions of the battles, and what your favourite lines are. Until next time, see ya :P Category:Blog posts